


Welcome home

by Lyval



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: Everything Queen Calanthe wishes for is her family back in the cold and empty castle to brighten up the days again. To her luck, her husband just came back from a trip to the isles. Though she is overly excited to be in his arms again, her tiredness is slowly but surely taking over.Just a cute little fluff one shot
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this light fluffy fic about my favourite King and Queen!

Calanthe shuddered, clenching her cold, stiff hands, watching the freshly lit fireplace devour the pieces of wood that were stacked on top of each other, meant to be destroyed like gravy lakes in mashed potatoes are constructed to very temporarily hold our gravy and then tear down. 

The nights in the castle grew colder and colder, nothing closing the gap in her heart that cracked open everytime she felt left alone in this unthankful world, everytime she was bereft of the ones she loved. To work on these days was hard, but it kept her mind and hands busy, while the evenings did nothing for her. Rows of dusty books watched her every evening wandering aimlessly along the shelves, staring out of the windows, wishing for her daughter's gentle eyes, her granddaughter's big smile, and even her son in law's small humorous remarks. But most of all she missed the old face of her King, her husband, marked by the sea and stroked by the wind, always a boyish look in his eyes and never failing to draw a smile on her face. He was far away, if she was lucky already on his way home to her, but the journey over the sea was not a short one and full of dangers. She couldn't know for sure when he would finally return from Skellige, but telling herself that it wouldn't be another week gave her some comfort. 

Big arms wrapped themselves around her torso from behind, she suddenly felt soft lips pressed against her shoulder. Fearing it was just her lonely mind playing her a trick she didn't dare to turn around to look at the face she so desperately anticipated. But when she leaned against the body behind her, she smelled the familiar scent of her husband, mixed with salt and smoke. 

"Hello, elskan min", his rough voice whispered against her ear and he raised her hand gently to his lips. The warmth of his body flew through her, his scent ingratiating in her senses, her eyes falling shut before opening again to face him.   
"Eist", she breathed, crashing into his broad chest, ignoring all protocol despite servants entering the room to bring food and wine for the King. He held her tight, stroking through her hair and along her back, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

"You missed me, then?", he smiled, and she faced him again.   
"More than I want to admit", she admitted breathlessly, stroking her hand along his cheek to make sure he wasn't vanishing again.   
The nosy servants finally left the room, and Calanthe pulled his face down to kiss him. 

"I came back earlier", he panted inbetween her kisses, his hands cupping her face.   
"The weather was bad and I figured I wouldnt let you worry here too long for me"   
"Such a smart decision", Calanthe rejoiced, and Eist was stunned. She must have felt awful before he entered the room when she so shamelessly showed her adoration. Normally he would get a sweet glance, a quick secret kiss behind the curtain, and a great welcome back in the bedchamber. That's why he loved to come back home in the evening, the waiting time for their loving reunion was much shorter. 

But Calanthe didn't have the mind right now to drag him to their bedchamber. She kissed him passionately, stroking through his hair, tugging on his tunic and pulling him onto the couch so quickly he had to hold himself up on the cushion to not accidentally fall on his wife and crush her to death. Though she would have been perfectly happy right now if that was the way she would go.   
She managed to open his first two buttons, gaining a warning glance and worried eyes from her husband.   
"Elskan, not here" 

She looked at him with a challenging grin, then began kissing the scars on his upper body. Eist immediately gave in to her touch, letting out a pleased sigh. 

"As much as I love the sea and my isles, I get nowhere near the pleasure from them that I get from you", he growled and pulled her to his face, connection their lips again.   
Calanthe kissed him with passion, her hot breath on his face and wandering hands on his body. When he moved to get a better angle at her hips, she moved too fast, tangling them in a way that she rolled off the couch. 

With a loud thud she fell on the floor, Eist supporting himself on the couch and glancing down, totally perplexed. When she slowly moved, pushing herself up and rubbing her head, he started laughing at her frantically but gained a death stare from her that made him shut up immediately. 

"Are you alright?", he asked, a grin still on his face. When she didn't answer, his tone changed.   
"Calanthe? Are you hurt?", he said, worriedly climbing off the couch and kneeling down by her side.   
"I'm fine", she moaned. Her face told him that she was not. 

"Hey, love, I'm sorry. Should I call for the servants? Do you need a doctor?"  
Eist stroked strands of hair out of her face, but she pushed his hand away, mad that he laughed earlier. "I'm sorry, love. Calanthe. Please tell me if you are hurt, I'm really worried. I will call the servants" He went to get up but she held him back, heaving herself up and sitting down on the couch. He immediately followed, holding her hand. 

"No need for that. I had worse things happen to me, you know that. I will live a small scratch" Eist nodded and kissed her hand.   
"Of course, of course, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you off. Are you sure that you're fine?"   
"Yes, now stop it. You didn't push me off. You laughed"   
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to do that either. I was shocked at that moment. Come here, I'm sorry"   
He pulled her closer and stroked her shoulder and face, kissing her knuckles. She allowed it, coming down from the scare and slowly forgiving him. 

"It's been a long day. And not a good one. I'm just.. tired", she sighed, leaning into his touch. He hummed and gave her a sweet kiss.   
"I'll get you to your bedchamber", he said, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. She let him, even nozzeling closer to his chest, all of her strength leaving her body and making her seem even smaller than she was. 

In the bedchamber he helped her undress, pulling the dress over her head and opening the corset, helping her out of the undergarments and pulling a fresh nightgown over her head. He carefully opened her braids and brushed her long hair, wiped off the dark makeup and carried her to the big wooden bed. Calanthe crawled into the sheets, looking softly at her husband. 

"I love you", she said quietly when he sat down on the bed, smiling at her.   
"I love you too. More than anything", he said, and Calanthe blinked at him.   
"Will you sleep here tonight?", she asked. Eist looked out of the window where his ship was in port, things still being carried from board. He opened the remaining buttons of his tunic, threw it on the floor and crawled to his wife under the sheets.   
"Yes, of course", he whispered, holding her close. He was the only one who could always safe her day, even if she fell down a couch and felt depressed the whole day. Maybe he was some sort of male witch, only using her for her power. She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. 

After ten minutes, Calanthe was nearly asleep, Eist opened his eyes again.   
"So I'm getting the welcoming Sex tomorrow, then?"   
With the last strength Calanthe had left for the day, she took the nearest pillow and hit it in his adoringly dorky face.


End file.
